Go West, Young Man
by The Lady of Shadows
Summary: The Powers needed the presence of a powerful demon to empower their Chosen Champion.They didn’t want an evil one though.So they stole Son Goku from his Realm and after they were done, imprisoned him deep in a mountain.The Sanzo Tachi are not happy.On hold
1. Prologue

Title: Go West, Young Man

Prologue

Author: The Lady of Shadows

Crossover: BtVS/Saiyuki/Supernatural/slight STTNG/even slighter mention of Inuyasha.

Pairings: so far Xander(Sanzo)/Son Goku

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Summary: The Powers needed the presence of a powerful demon to empower their Chosen Champion. They didn't want an evil one though. So they stole Son Goku from his Realm and after they were done, imprisoned him deep in a mountain. The Sanzo Tachi are not happy neither is Kanzeon Bosatsu. Thousands of years later, Kanzeon finally is able to reincarnate the rest of the Tachi on Earth with a little help from an old friend. Now she and Q are manipulating certain events around the current incarnation of Sanzo. Who just so happens to be the one and only, Alexander Lavelle Harris. Soon the Sanzo Tachi will be reunited once again with all the chaos that implies.

Authors Note: This is based on a short I did for Halloween's Reprise in which came about when my roommate and I began talking about it. It grew from being a little short thing to a multi-crossover epic. I did the short as I originally planned and then started this. Additionally I haven't found a beta yet for my BtVS fic's, I'm wondering if anyone is interested in becoming my beta. If interested email me at West, Young Man

Prologue

The Powers That Be regarded each other warily. They had finally come to a decision in regards to the creation of The Slayer. The Slayer would be a human female and they would empower her by using the eldritch energies of a high level demon. Now many of them had not wanted to use a demon. They had pointed out that the demon used would have to be very powerful and most demons who matched that particular requirement were evil. They were so evil that their power would eventually corrupt their chosen Champion and that would just not do.

Then one of there number pointed out that they could look outside of their Realm for a demon of the needed power levels. After all, take the demon known as Sesshoumaru in the neighboring Realm. He was not evil, more neutral. He killed all who invaded his territory whether they were human or demon. Now he was of the appropriate power levels but grabbing him was out the question. The Powers shuddered; it would be stupid of them to piss of the very powerful Inu Taiyoukai. The Lord of the Western Lands of Japan would rip them to shreds if they took him from his home.

Silence had settled over the table as the host of Beings contemplated what He had said. The other Powers thought about his suggestion and soon they came to an agreement. They would search the other Realms, looking for the perfect candidate and take him or her for their use. They had come to an uneasy agreement, they would do this. They would kidnap a high level demon from another Realm and use it to empower their Champion. All they had to do was find one.

Now they sat there looking at each other wondering who would do what was needed to find the appropriate demon. The Power who had originally proposed the plan spoke up once again. "I will look for the demon we require. When I find him or her I will bring it to the shamans who will be performing the spell."

The Powers nodded their agreement and left. The Being who had spoken was left alone and He smiled. He already had a candidate in mind. He lazily waved his hand and watched a young man with brown hair used a Nyoi-Bo to smash his way through a host of lower level demons. The Being studied the young man carefully. Innocence and purity shone from his golden, brown eyes. Over his forehead he wore a golden diadem which the Power had learned was a limiter for the young demon's power. He was dressed in blue jeans, with a white t-shirt and over top of the shirt was a green and red vest which had three bone spears emerging from the shoulders, a brown leather belt that crossed from his left shoulder down to the right. A pair of brown leather bracers edged with white cloth and a short yellow cape with a cream covered cowl around the neck topped the ensemble.

The Being who watched the young demon had decided He would not steal the young one away anytime soon. He would wait until the young man had completed his tasks in his own Realm and then he would be taken. The Being smiled darkly. Son Goku was the perfect demon to use. His innocence and purity would insure that their Chosen One would not be corrupted by evil and his great love for a good fight would also be passed on to the Powers Champion. He chuckled softly. The plan was off to a good start.

_1 year later_

The Power had waited patiently and finally Son Goku was done what he needed to do in his own Realm. It was time to take him to his shamans. He reached into the pool before him and wrapped his power around Goku and yanked him into His Realm. He ignored the cries of outrage that came from behind him as he left the misty room. His task was now done and he informed the other Powers of that fact. They had already agreed to block whatever attempts the Powers of that Realm did to take the demon back.

The PTB sighed, it was done. They know had their Champion. They looked down at the young demon chained to a rock in the center of the clearing where the spell had been used. They now wondered what they were going to do with him. They could not send him back to his own Realm because they still needed his demonic energies to empower The Slayers yet to come. The spell used would automatically recast itself once the current Slayer died and would draw upon his power to activate the abilities of the next Chosen One.

So know they had no idea what they were going to do with him. If he was left loose he would cause no end of trouble for them. The Being who had orchestrated the whole plan leaned forward and snapped His fingers. A panoramic vista of a set of mountain ranges appeared before them. "Chain him up here. There is no one around this area. It would be the perfect place to store him. We already know that he can live for hundreds of years without food. We'd only have to feed him every century or so."

The other Powers thought about His suggestion for a minute and then smiled. Once again He had come through with a very solid plan for them to use. The demon known as Son Goku blinked. One minute he had been in a clearing chained to a rock the next he was in a dark cave with no light. He keened softly to himself as realized that once again he was locked away from the warmth of the sun. He curled up into a ball and prayed that Sanzo would find him soon. The Being smiled as he peeked into the young demons unshielded mind. There would be no rescue for Goku anytime soon or if ever. He waved his hand and the mountain range that would one day be known as the Appalachian Mountain Range faded from view. He and the rest of the Powers left the misty room, satisfied with what they had done.

Kanzeon Bosatsu watched as Genjyo Sanzo paced back in forth before her. The purple haired, grey eyed hermaphrodite goddess shook her head at the pissed off expression on his face. It warned people that now was not the time to draw his attention to them. He might hurt them. Kanzeon looked over at the rest of the Sanzo Tachi. They were very angry as well. Sha Gojyo was chain smoking, every now and then flicking strands of his scarlet red hair out of his eyes. His red eyes that usually held laughter were filled with a deep desire to rip something apart.

Cho Hakkai, on the other hand was quiet. Too quiet which sent a shiver down her spine. Hakkai, unlike the rest of the Tachi got quiet when he was angry. The quieter he got the more pissed off he was. Hakkai's jade eyes were still, hiding the turbulent undercurrents within. One wrong step and he'd rip you apart with a gentle smile upon his face. He tilted his head, the short strands of his black hair brushing his fingers as he watched her. "What are you going to do get Goku back, Kanzeon?"

"Do?" She growled, "I've tried many times to bring him back but the damned Powers of that realm have blocked me every time. Hell, I've even tried sending you three to him. But like my attempts to retrieve him they've also blocked my attempts to send you three to him. I don't know what else I can do."

Hakkai closed his eyes thinking about what she had said while his two friends growled angrily to themselves. He stroked the back of his familiar, Jeep, as he thought about what he said. The miniature white dragon looked up at him, cheeped softly and rubbed her head up against his face. He sighed and whispered, "They'll continue to block you. You're going to have to wait until they've relaxed their guard."

She nodded her head. "I know but unfortunately by the time they've done that you three will most likely be dead . . ."

Her voice trailed off and she sat there in thought. The three men waited patiently for her to speak. They knew that she had a glimmer of a plan and all they had to do was wait for her to flesh it out. Sanzo pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit it up. He took a deep drag of his cigarette and ran his hand through his short, blonde hair. Goku had once compared the color of it to sunlight. He closed his violet eyes sadly, he missed Goku. He may be an unemotional bastard to everybody but Goku got him. He and Goku had always had a connection that transcended words and sometimes Goku didn't get what he was really feeling but on the whole they had a wordless understanding flowing between them. Goku knew what he felt for him even though he had never said it out loud. He loved the whiny, loudmouthed little runt and Sanzo wanted him back.

Kanzeon cleared her throat bringing his attention back to her. "Alright, I can't do anything right now. The Powers there have their Realm locked up tight. So you three must die here and now and I'll hold your souls to be reincarnated in their Realm the moment that they let their guard down. The ties that bind your souls together will eventually pull the four of you back together again. I will also try to guide you four together again to hurry the process along."

The three young men looked at each other, nodded and said in unison, "Do it!"

Kanzeon smiled sadly and pulled out three crystal orbs and placed them in her lap. She closed her eyes and yanked their souls from their bodies and placed them in the orbs. Their bodies slumped to ground, empty husks that once contained the souls of three unique individuals. She looked down at Jeep and smiled, "Don't worry little one. I will make sure your soul is reincarnated with your Master." Jeep chirped her understanding and curled up around the orbs.

Kanzeon then waited and watched the Realm in which Goku was held. She waited patiently for the day that she could reincarnate his friends and companions. Thousands of years past and she tried over and over again to find away past the defenses that the Powers had set upon their Realm. Till finally she got fed up and decided she needed some help. There was one being that would help her just to watch the chaos that those four would create together. It was time to call on her old friend Q.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Go West, Young Man

Prologue

Author: The Lady of Shadows

Crossover: BtVS/Saiyuki/Supernatural/slight STTNG/even slighter mention of Inuyasha.

Pairings: so far Xander(Sanzo)/Son Goku

Authors Note: This is based on a short I did for Halloween's Reprise in which came about when my roommate and I began talking about it. It grew from being a little short thing to a multi-crossover epic. I did the short as I originally planned and then started this. Additionally I haven't found a beta yet for my BtVS fic's, I'm wondering if anyone is interested in becoming my beta. If interested email me at West, Young Man

Chapter One

Kanzeon wandered through Ethan's Costume Shop, unseen by the mortals around her. She had already influenced many of the human children to buy all the toy machine guns in the store. She smirked as the last machine gun was picked up and taken to the front counter just as a young male brunette with deep, brown eyes walked into the store accompanied by two female companions. The red head and the blonde were talking animatedly to each other leaving the young man out of the conversation.

She drifted over to him and examined the young man who was called Xander by his friends. She smiled, liking what she saw. He was definitely not as emotionally closed off as Sanzo had been. He had had a hard life. His parents were abusive drunks and he had to stake his best friend Jessie but he had not locked away his heart. She leaned forward. "It is good to see you again, my nephew," she whispered in his ear.

Xander frowned and then shrugged it off. He strolled over to the bins, looking for a gun to complete his soldier costume. A few moments later he sighed. He could not fin a single machine gun in the place. As he rummaged through the bins, Kanzeon pushed a toy pistol into his hand. A slight scowl crossed his face as he pulled it out and examined it. He could use it but a soldier with just a pistol just wouldn't work. Kanzeon smiled and moved a pair of fingerless black gloves into his line of sight. They looked exactly like the ones he used to wear when he was Sanzo. She grinned wickedly as she remembered how she and Q had gotten the story about the Sanzo Tachi turned into a manga and then an anime series. A series, that she knew, Xander had just finished watching.

Xander saw the gloves and then looked down at the toy in his hand. He smirked as an idea hit him. He picked up the gloves and began rooting around in the bin. All he needed was to find a gold crown that looked enough like the original and a blonde wig. He figured he could make the rest of the costume at home. After a few minutes of searching through the assorted bins he finally found what he was looking for. He picked up the crown and headed toward a case holding a bunch of wigs. He quickly sorted through it and found one that would work. He then took his prizes up to the counter to pay for it. He knew that his costume was now going to cost more then he had originally planned but it was still in his price range.

Kanzeon smiled and glanced at her companion. So far things were going as planned. "Are you sure this will work, Q?"

Q smirked at her. "Of course it will. After all, chaos is my specialty," he replied wickedly.

After Xander got home, he raided his parents' closet. He remembered seeing some of what he needed for his costume in his parents clothes when he did the laundry. After a few minutes of rummaging through the hangers of clothing he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a beige robe with a black tie and a black, sleeveless Lycra turtle neck shirt. He shut the closet door and escaped back to his room with his pilfered items.

On arriving at his room he placed the clothes on his bed and walked over to his desk. He had earlier pulled out some white paper, tape and some green, black, and red washable felts. He sat down and began working on the Maten Sutra that Sanzo wore around his shoulders. He did not notice when Kanzeon appeared behind him and began whispering instructions into his ear. She guided him in creating a new Maten Sutra that would end up becoming his ultimate weapon here just as it had been in his own Realm. She smiled down at him; the things that she did for her irascible nephew. She had missed him since he had been gone. She would be watching him and his friends create chaos wherever they went once again.

She watched as he leaned back and smiled down at his completed Sutra. He got up and headed down the stairs to the basement. A few years ago his mom had gone on the wagon and had gotten into crafts. Then she fell off it again and her craft kit had been regulated to the basement. She wouldn't even miss the fabric or that breast plate thing she made out Popsicle sticks that he was going to appropriate for his costume.

He quickly found the box in which the craft stuff had been stored and quickly pulled out breastplate and began sorting through the fabric until he found a white piece that was of the appropriate length. He put that to the side and put the rest of the fabric away. He went back to his room and began to put on his costume. As he put on the tight black pants and shirt he thought about how glad he was that he was wearing a robe over them.

Kanzeon, upon seeing the expression on his face, took a peek into his mind to see what he was thinking. She shook her head sadly. Her nephew maybe more emotionally open new but he now had absolutely no self-confidence. She grinned as she realized that after tonight, self-confidence wouldn't be an issue anymore.

Xander pulled on the gloves that went just past his elbows and pulled the robe overtop and wrapped the Popsicle monstrosity around his chest, securing it firmly. He drapped his makeshift Sutra over his shoulders, slipped on his sandals and pulled the blonde wig on over his head, making sure all of his own hair was covered up. He grabbed the white cloth, draping it over the back of his head so it trailed down his back and placed the gold crown on top to anchor the cloth into place. He added the finishing touch by using the red felt to place a single dot in middle of his forehead.

He regarded himself critically in the mirror and then smiled. His costume was perfect. He picked up the toy pistol, put it in his pocket and headed downstairs. It was time to meet the girls at Buffy's. He paused, eyeing the pack of his dad's cigarettes on the floor. He glanced quickly around and then picked them up. Now his costume was perfect!

Xander soon arrived at the Summer house and rang the doorbell. Buffy, in her period dress, opened the door. As he stepped in he rasped, "Genjyo Sanzo here as you com . . ." He paused and looked her up and down then said, "Buffy. Lady of Buffdom, Duchess of Buffonia. I am in awe. I completely renounce spandex."

Buffy grinned up at him and then curtseyed gracefully. "Why, thank-you kind sir. Wait till you see . . ." Buffy trailed off as Willow came down the stairs.

She looked up at Willow in her ghost costume and rolled her eyes in frustration. Xander stifled a smirk as he realized that the costume that Buffy had planned for Willow to wear had been covered up in a sheet. Xander was not really surprised. Willow had been going as a ghost for a very long time now. He figured that whatever Buffy had bullied Willow into wearing was something meant to entice him into noticing her as a female. He knew about her feelings for him but he didn't feel the same way. She was his bestest bud. His yellow crayon girl. He hadn't said anything about her interest in him because he didn't want to hurt her. He grimaced slightly as he realized he'd have to tell her how he felt about her soon. With Buffy trying to help her get him she would end up getting hurt worse if he didn't head it off soon.

Xander knew deep in his heart that his destiny lay with someone else. He thought that when he met Buffy that she was the one. In time, he realized that she wasn't that person. Now, like Willow, she had been regulated to the role of best friend. He wondered when he'd finally meet the one for him. He thought perhaps Ampatha was it but he quickly found out that she wasn't.

He shook himself out of his morose mood. Tonight was about having fun not moping about his love life or lack of one. He extended his arms to Buffy and Willow. "Well, ladies, shall we go? Our night on the town awaits us."

The two girls giggled and each grabbed one of his proffered arms. They slipped out the door and headed to the high school. A night of fun and games was about to begin.


End file.
